emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bloodied Ninth
=Basic Concept= is a heavy role-play guild on the Emerald Dream RP-PvP server. We offer our members a rare blend of role-play and world PvP, as well as a friendly and tight-knit community. The guild's in-character premise is that of a military company serving the Lordaeron Army being virtually wiped out as Lordaeron fell in the Third War, with its few survivors escaping to Stormwind to reform their unit so that they may once again fight for their homeland. -Guild now defunct- =IC Dress code and ranks= Rank: Captain. Maximum Number: One. Role: Company C.O. (Commanding Officer). Uniform: Any Alliance military attire. Knight's Colors tabard. May substitute Knight's Colors tabard for Honor Hold tabard if desired. Weaponry: A two-handed mace or a two-handed sword. Class: Warrior/Paladin Rank: Lieutenant. Maximum Number: One per three Sergeants. Role: Assistant C.O. Uniform: Any Alliance military attire. Tabard. May substitute Knight's Colors tabard for Honor Hold tabard if desired. Weaponry: A two-handed mace or a two-handed sword. Class: Warrior/Paladin Rank: Sergeant Sergeant-of-Foot. Maximum Number: One per four Privates. Role: All: Maintenance of discipline and ensuring efficient execution of orders. Uniform: Sergeant-of-Foot: Imperial Plate. Tabard. Sergeant's Cape. Class: Warrior/Paladin Rank: Private Footman Maximum Number: None. Role: Defensive line-soldier. Uniform: Imperial Plate. Tabard. Cloak hidden, helm displayed. Weaponry: A sword and shield. Class: Warrior/Paladin Scout Maximum Number: None. Role: Find the enemy and avoid being killed at the same time. Uniform: Personal Equipment. Weaponry: Whatever is handy. Class: Hunter/Rogue Cleric Maximum Number: One per Platoon/Four Privates. Role: Provide healing and aid to the platoon. Uniform: Imperial plate (Paladin), Plain robe (Priest). Weaponry: The Light. Class: Paladin/Priest N.B.: I wish to emphasise that a member's gear is not tied to their rank. All categories of the private rank are the same rank, as is the case with the different categories of Sergeant. It is entirely possible to progress through the ranks all the way up to Lieutenant with a set of Imperial Plate, which can be crafted or bought from auction house, and a level 50 BoE weapon. The Cavalry will be the elite in terms of gear, certainly, (that is assuming anybody wishes to put the effort in the join such a group: if that is not the case, then that is entirely fine), but they will be equal in influence with someone who has gear twenty levels below them. Once more: No member of the Ninth will ever be pressured to obtain better gear. I have seen the effects on people from RP guilds who have such a policy. It has no place here. Non-Officer Infantry ranks: Recruit - All new invited members join as a Recruit until Boot Camp is passed. Private - Upon Graduation from Boot Camp, the Recruit becomes a Private. Specialist - Given to those who do not fit as standard infantry, such as Hunters, Druids, Magi, etc. Corporal - Title bestowed from a Sergeant or higher, this rank is higher then a Private, One per Platoon. Sergeant - Controls his/her single assigned platoon, one per platoon (Four infantry) Master Sergeant - The liaison between the enlisted ranks and the Officers. One only. Infantry Officer ranks: Lieutenant - Second in Command. One per four Platoons. Captain - First in Command, only one can hold this rank. Category:Guilds